Defensive Unit
Defensive Units are built from the Wall. Each unit uses one or more spaces, either Wall Defense spaces, or Field Defense spaces. The level of the wall determines how many spaces are available for defensive units. The total number of spaces provided by the wall is split evenly between Wall Defense and Field Defense. (e.g. a Level 9 wall provides 45000 Defensive Unit spaces, split into 22500 Wall Defense spaces and 22500 Field Defense spaces.) Unlike Troops, Defensive Units do not consume food. As of the April 16th update, they now contribute to the total might of the City. Defensive Units will always defend your city, even if the army is hiding in Sanctuary. There is currently no way for the owner to deconstruct or destroy defensive units once they have been built. The maximum length of the construction queue, including what is currently being constructed, is equal to the level of the wall. Wall Defenses Field Defenses Fortifications Defensive Strategy Caltrops *The purpose of Caltrops is to slow the attackers at maximum range while the army and other defenses attack them at range. *Caltrops do very little damage; they rarely kill troops alone. *Caltrops are completely ignored by Cavalry, Supply Wagons, and Siege Engines: they move right past. *Caltrops should be used with Archers and other range troops defending your city, or with wall-mounted crossbows. *Caltrops are the cheapest and most efficient field defense unit for might-building. Spiked Barriers *Spiked Barriers stop both types of Cavalry, Siege Engines, and Supply Wagons until they are destroyed. *Spiked Barriers do some damage and can easily wipe out Supply Wagons if they are ignored. *Spiked Barriers are completely ignored by infantry troops: they move right past. *they can also kill small amount of HC very easily at about 3 spikes to one HC. *Like Caltrops, Spiked Barriers work best when holding enemy attackers at range for your other troops and defenses. Traps *Traps are single-use defenses - they will be destroyed when they attack enemy troops. *Traps do a lot of damage, nearly guaranteeing that the attackers will take some losses. *Traps are very ineffecient against smart or high-level attackers. Traps are not worth the cost of the units they destroy, and a smart attacker will send in militia to trigger your traps. However, since they require no upkeep, there is no reason not to build them when your army has reached the maximum size. Wall-Mounted Crossbows *Crossbows are very effective defensive units and have a longer range and can do much more damage than Archers. *Crossbows work very well with Caltrops and Spiked Barriers to hold the enemy at their long range. *Crossbows have shorter range than Ballista and Catapults, so they are susceptible to attacks from these units. *Crossbows are the most cost- and space-effective wall defense unit for might-building. *The essential unit in defending your city and the only wall defense that you should be training are your Crossbows. Without them your caltrops and spiked barriers are useless, they are the teeth in your wall defense. They are also the hardest to remove and leave attackers with the most casualties. Defensive Trebuchets *Trebuchets will only attack Siege Engines and will completely ignore all other units, including supply wagons. *Trebuchets have an enormous range and very high damage, virtually guaranteeing that it will destroy an enemy siege engine before it can get into range. *Trebuchets are single-use defenses: they will be destroyed when they fire upon an enemy Siege Engine. Guardians Guardians are coming to Kingdoms of Camelot! These mythical wardens will settle in cities across Camelot, and the lords shall make use of the might of these proud beasts. Guardians are tied to individual cities, and can provide bonuses to troops and resource generation. Wood Guardian The Wood Guardians provide boosts to Wood Production by 1%-4% increments cumulatively as you upgrade the guardian (up to a total of 20% total boost). Similarly, Wood Guardians increases your city's fortification Hit Points by 1%-4% increments cumulatively as you upgrade (up to a total of 20% total boost). If your troops are set to defend the city, the boost would apply to your troops as well. Guardians are a fantastic way to boost your city defenses especially if you are in a war with another alliance! Category:Battle Category:Troops Category:Defensive Strategy Category:Wall